Heart AND Soul
by bookishmuch
Summary: An unexpected trip to a new town may finally bring romance to the Reverend Timothy...Thanks for reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was over. Dr Mike and Sully had left for their blissful honeymoon and all the guests had departed soon after, worn out from the festivities and leaving the Reverend to a yard full of the wedding wreckage. As he slowly walked around, picking up a ribbon here and a napkin there, his vision started to blur with tears, rare for this man of God. Timothy Johnson considered himself a fairly happy person. He had a lovely church that was filled every Sunday. The community of Colorado Springs loved him dearly and welcomed him into their lives every day. His health was tip-top and his soul was happy to be serving the Good Lord every day from sun up to sun down.

So why these tears? The Reverend was shocked to feel them slipping down his face, not because there wasn't an aching in his heart -there was- but because he never, ever allowed himself such luxuries as self-pity and sorrow. He was angry with himself for letting the mask slip. And for entertaining such selfish thoughts as those which were inhabiting his mind of late. He looked up at the rails which had taken away the newlyweds. Sully and Dr Mike. Michaela. He had proposed to her. And he had meant it, too. She was beautiful, gorgeous! And what a heart she had! Bigger than the Colorado sky. But she had turned him down and now he was alone again with only the love of the Lord to comfort him. When had that stopped being enough? When had he started desiring more? God was so good to him and Timothy loved Him with all of his being…but maybe the heart needed love that the soul couldn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Timothy knelt by his bed and prayed a new kind of prayer. "Dear Lord I don't understand these feelings. Are they caused by the marriage of Dr Mike? Am I feeling angry and jealous? Or am I just lonely and in need of a friend? God please help me to understand my emotions so as to better serve you… and if they are occurring to lead me to a new road, Lord help me to do your will. Amen." As he slipped into bed a calming peace came over him like a gentle breeze. The Reverend was just as confused as he was before but now he felt at ease. Whatever was coming, he just needed to keep his heart open. God's will be done.

-3 months later-

"Reverend! Reverend! Wake up!" Timothy was yanked awake from a lovely dream he'd been having about being back home, with his family. "Reverend I need your help!" It was Michaela and she was visibly upset. Timothy jumped out of bed and tried to sort out the jumble of her words. Her father's friend, Walter, in Wyoming, he was very sick, Sully was away and she needed someone to go with her, might be good to have a priest nearby. Timothy quickly agreed to go and sent her to wait in the wagon. He hastily pack a bag, wondering if this was the adventure he had felt impending. It wasn't going to be easy though, traveling with Dr Mike. He still felt a little quiver in his heart whenever she was near him. Divine help was needed, so dropping to his knees he sent up a prayer of supplication and then ran out to join the doctor in the wagon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They arrived at the station just in time to catch the early train and had their pick of the carriages, being some of the few who were up that early. Timothy studied Michaela's face as he packed their bags into the compartments above their seats. She looked so troubled and almost on the verge of tears. He contemplated leaving her alone for a bit, with the excuse of going to find some coffee but she looked so distraught. He sat down beside her, took her hand, and offered a sympathetic smile. She gratefully returned the smile and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Reverend. I'm glad you are coming with me; this is going to be difficult in many ways so it will be a comfort to have you by my side. I guess I ought to explain more about this situation to you." He stopped her, "It can wait Dr Mike. Why don't you sleep for a bit?" But she insisted she wasn't tired and that talking would be better than dwelling on her thoughts. "Walter Davis is a dear family friend," she explained, "He and my father attended medical school together and they were extremely close, almost brothers really. In fact he moved his family from Wyoming to Boston so they could be in practice together. Our families grew up together. After Daddy passed on, Walter moved back to Wyoming. He couldn't bear to see anything that reminded him of my father. Horace brought me a telegram this morning from Mrs. Davis saying that there is a bad tumor growing in her husband's stomach. No doctors are willing to take the risk of trying to remove it. It sounds bad and I'm not sure if I'll even be able to help. And to make matters worse, the family is deeply religious and Walter is asking for a priest but there are none in the immediate area. Most of Wyoming is Protestant. Walter has had heated debates with most of the nearby preachers and none will give him last rights." She paused, her face pained. "I'm afraid I never did ask you if you would be comfortable with this. I just assumed, knowing your kind nature, that it wouldn't be a problem…" Timothy firmly assured her that she needn't worry about that. Her face relaxed into a smile, she squeezed his hand again and then turned towards the window to gaze at the passing countryside.

Timothy took this opportunity to gauge his present emotions. Holding Michaela's hand and being alone with her previously would have made his stomach flop. He realized, with relief, that he wasn't having those nervous feelings. Her hand did feel comfortable is his though, and he enjoyed the sensation. He didn't get the opportunity for much human contact, other than shaking hands and occasionally being slapped on the back by one of the men. It occurred to him though that Sully would probably chop his head off if he saw the Reverend holding hands with his wife, even in the most innocent manner. He let go and murmured an excuse of going to look for that coffee now and stretching his legs. Now that he was sure of himself, Timothy felt just a bit excited about traveling to a new place and meeting new people. Who knew what was waiting in Wyoming?


	4. Chapter 4

~Greetings folks! Just wanted to apologize for the long time it's taking me to produce such short chapters…just one more month left of the semester and work is piling up! Thank you for reading though and I do hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4

They arrived at the house late in the evening. A girl opened the door and looked first at Timothy, a questioning and wary expression on her face. "Can I help you, sir?" But then Dr Mike stepped up from behind him and the girl lit up with shock and happy surprise. "Mike?! Mother said she wrote you but that was only last week!" They stood hugging and chattering for a few minutes before the girl with a start realized they were still in the doorway. 'Oh please do come in, I'm so sorry I have entirely forgotten my manners." She ushered them into the sitting room where there were comfortable chairs and a large, cheerful fire. Dr Mike asked about Walter and the girl's smile disappeared. "Daddy's been in much pain today and just fell asleep. We should probably let him rest awhile. Let me get you warmed up first and then we'll go see him." She ran to the kitchen and the guests sat in two of the fluffy chairs. Dr Mike stared at the retreating figure and then turned to Timothy. "I'm so sorry Reverend, I was so caught up in surprise that I didn't even introduce you. That was one of Walter's children, Jessica. She was one of my dearest friends while growing up, though there's a decade between us. I haven't seen her or any of the family since I left for medical school." The girl appeared back at the door, holding a tray of teacups, and hearing the last of their conversation. "I surely hope you haven't been telling your friend about all the trouble we were growing up, Mike," she said with the twinkle back in her eyes. She set down the tray and then and held out her hand while Michaela introduced them. Her eyes flew wide when she heard his title and apologized profusely for not realizing. Timothy couldn't help smiling at her awkwardness but then was shocked when she dipped down and kissed his hand. He turned to Michaela with a questioning look. When Jessica had turned away to pour the tea, Dr Mike whispered to him, "Walter Davis has raised his children with his deep respect for the clergy. You can expect that from all of them here." Just then another woman appeared in the doorway, an older version of the girl, with the same fiery copper hair, and holding a crying baby. Michaela jumped up to greet her and introduce the Reverend. Mrs. Davis passed the baby to Jessica, who quickly calmed the child and left the room. "Rev Johnson I presume?" She took his hand in both of hers. "It's an honor, sir. I simply cannot thank you enough for being here with us in this difficult time. I know that we all will be comforted by your presence among us! The children are all abed now, but for Jessica and the baby. I cannot wait for them to meet you!" They sat by the fire and Mrs Davis showed Timothy a picture of the whole family. He was shocked to see twelve fine looking children surrounding their parents. "You have a beautiful family Mrs Davis." he remarked, honestly. "Oh goodness, Reverend, please do call me Mary. "Mrs Davis" sounds so old!" He laughed, liking the genial woman already, and agreeing to her request. They chatted about the children until Jessica popped her head in to tell them that Walter was awake.

The bedroom was a small one, but well lit with a warm crackling fire and furnished plainly and comfortably. On the big, four posted bed lie a man who tried to sit up when they entered. Dr Mike rushed over to him and made him lie back down. She introduced Timothy to her old friend and Walter, his green eyes bright with emotion in his pallid face, expressed his profound thanks for the Reverend's presence. It was apparent though that the man was not up for conversation so Mrs. Davis and Timothy left the room and Michaela examined her new patient. "Reverend, why don't I show you to your room now?" Mrs. Davis inquired, "It is rather late." Timothy protested but she assured him that there was nothing more that he could do at the moment and he would be wakened if he was needed during the night. Jessica appeared at the top of the stairs just then with his and Dr Mike's luggage. "Mum, I can get the Reverend settled in, you go back to Daddy now and tell Mike she can stay in Jenn and Anna's room with me." Her mother gratefully kissed her cheek and then left them to gather the luggage and walk down the hall. Timothy wondered where he would be sleeping, the Davis' house was a fair size but with so many children they mustn't have much extra room. Jessica read his thoughts and said with a smile, "Oh don't worry sir, I won't make you stay with the rowdy boys. You can stay in my room. It's rather smallish but it's the most quiet." Timothy disagreed wholeheartedly, "Miss Davis, I wouldn't mind at all sharing a room with your brothers. I really can't take your room." "Reverend" she countered, "respectfully I must tell you that debate with me is pointless. My mother may have the sweetness and patience of a lamb but my father is as obstinate as an ox…and I take after him." They held each other's stubborn gaze for a moment before the girl arched a brow and Timothy finally gave up with a laugh. She showed him to the room and quickly gathered some things before bidding him goodnight. Right before she walked out the door though Jessica paused and turning to him, she smiled with brimming eyes, "Reverend, I….just…thank you so much for coming here!" And with that she scurried out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning as Timothy dressed, he took some time to look around the quaint little room he was staying in. It had been rather dark the night before but now in the morning sunlight he could see its features. It was plain but comfortable, giving the same warm feeling that the rest of the house and its occupants gave. There were some interesting small drawings and paintings covering two of the walls top to bottom and the other two were likewise covered, but by large bookcases, filled to brimming. Timothy found many of the favourite novels he had enjoyed in his youth and made a mental note to ask Miss Davis if he could borrow them.

The dining room wasn't difficult to find, he simply followed the loud hum of chatter and clinking dishes. Mrs Davis saw him first and quickly placed him beside her at the large table, filling his plate and asking how he had slept. "I was quite comfortable Mrs Davis, thank you. How is Dr Davis this morning?" "No better in body but his spirit rested easy last night now that you and Michaela are here. She is with him now, I will take you to them once you've eaten" Once everyone was just finishing up, the woman stood and clapped her hands, earning almost immediate silence from her brood. "Children I would like you to welcome Reverend Johnson to our house. He is to stay with us awhile to care for father and I want every one of you to do your part in making him feel at home." A few of the smaller children just stared at him but he was relieved to see many shy smiles and a few waves in his direction. Turning to him once more, Mrs Davis explained, "My husband and I have twelve children but not all are here at the moment, Reverend. My three oldest girls are at college right now, but they will be home this evening for the weekends time. Jessica –whom you met last light- is out running errands with the two youngest and here you see the rest." Jessica appeared then and she and the older children cleared the table, one bringing Mrs Davis a cup of coffee for their father and another for Timothy. When the mess was cleared away, they all came to him and introduced themselves with a handshake before grabbing their lunch bags and running off to school.

Walter and Michaela were chatting when Timothy stepped into the room. They waved him over and he sat on the edge of the bed. Walter asked Michaela to repeat what she had been telling him. "Walter has a stomach tumor," she said, "it is in a very precarious position; I can see why the other doctors chose not to even try and remove it." Walter reached for her hand. "The Lord has showed me that it is not my time to go just yet though. I have decided that if Dr Mike will attempt the surgery, I am willing to put myself into her hands. If you Reverend Johnson will hear my confession, we shall attempt the surgery tonight." Dr Mike left the room and Walter began his confession. They had a lengthy talk about faith and Timothy found he had a lot in common with the humble and zealous man. He tried to stay away from any topics they might began to disagree upon, so as to not provoke debate but he could tell the man wanted to test Timothy's metal. They delved into many topics and hardly noticed the passing hours until Jessica brought up a tray of lunch for them. Her interruptance only broke the conversation for a moment. Dr Davis dove right back in. Timothy saw a beaming smile on the daughter's face and she mouthed a silent 'thank you' to which he smiled in response. He spent the rest of the afternoon with the man preparing him for that evening's ordeal.

The eldest girls arrived home right before supper. They immediately ran to their father's room, finally ending the men's talk with their hugs and chatter. They were introduced to Timothy and he thought to himself that the Davis parents were surely blessed. The girls were stunning. The eldest, Elizabeth at 23 had her mother's angelic disposition, which matched well with her curly blond hair and blue eyes. She was studying nursing at university. Annabelle and Jennifer were twins of 20, tall and graceful, with chestnut hair. They were both studying music, and only distinguishable by their different eye colour. Annabelle had blue eyes and Jennifer, brown.


End file.
